Discontinuing the use of nicotine is extremely difficult for many smokers; approximately 70% of those who seek help in formal treatment programs are no longer abstinent twelve months later. Jaffe, J. (1980) In: The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, p. 535-584, A. G. Gilman, L. Goodman and A. Gilman eds., MacMillan Col, N.Y. Nicotine withdrawal causes symptoms that are most intense 48-72 hours after smoking is discontinued; they include increased anxiety, hostility and depression, as well as reduction in subjective vigor and impairment in concentration. D. K. Hatsukami et al. (1984) Psychopharmacology, 84:231-236. Subsequently, the withdrawn smoker experiences the absence of nicotine's reinforcing properties: muscle relaxation, reduction of irritability, facilitation of alertness, and suppression of appetite.
The ex-smoker is also at risk for weight gain, the most reliably demonstrated behavioral consequence of smoking cessation. J. D. Matarazzo (1984) In: Psychology and Health, Vol. 3, p. 7-43, B. L. Hammonds and C. J. Scheirer (Eds.) Amer. Psych. Ass'n, Washington, D.C. In a majority of rats and humans, the weight gain is generated primarily by increased consumption of high-carbohydrate foods. N. E. Grunberg, 1982, Addictive Behaviors, 7:317-331; N. E. Grunberg et al., 1984, Psychopharmacology, 83:93-98; N. E. Grunberg et al., 1985, Psychopharmacology, 87:198-203.
Because of the adverse effects of smoking on health and the difficulty so many smokers encounter in giving up smoking, it would be very useful to have an effective smoking cessation method.